Can't we be happy?
by SoraUsako
Summary: Clyde and Token are going through marriage, Bebe and Wendy are living on shit, Butters and Cartman STILL live with their parents, Stan and Kyle are...Craig and Tweek are going through a rollercoaster. Kenny? Well, ask him yourself.


**This is angsty South Park. I got all of my documents of SP together and created this majestic beauty. I may continue, but then again, this is all just shit put all together. Fuck me, right? They're 29-31 in this fic. Enjoy... It's M rated for a reason, ya monkeys. JK. Just read it, why are you reading this again?**

* * *

He could hear it from across the room. Footsteps. He turned and tossed in the bed. He couldn't go to sleep peacefully if he was moving and hearing his footsteps from across the room. _Tap tap tap._ He sighed and stood up from the bed, making the other boy stop wandering in the room, startled.

"Oh! I-I woke you up, Token?" The mentioned guy sighed once again and walked towards his boyfriend. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go. To. Sleep. I get that this is our first night together, but hey, we're 29. You can also come to my bed..." Clyde blushed. "Oh no! That's...too much pressure..." Token sighed.

"What? Tweek gave you his tics and stuff? I knew you were hanging out with him too much...My poor boyfriend~" Token said, making Clyde frown.

"Fuck you, Token." Token chuckled.

"Nah, I top. Now, let's 'sleep'." Token said. "Unless you wanna do something else~" He sang that last word. Clyde smirked and looked at Token, who had Clyde embraced.

"You know I do." They had fun.

* * *

Wendy was working at McDonald's. Pure shit. She lived with Bebe, after being annoyed by her parents because they were dating. Double pure shit. Bebe was living in her own apartment, and since Wendy couldn't stand her parents, they moved in together. Wendy got a job, because she felt useless when Bebe got one at a local video center. But that was better than Mc Donalds. And she had a better pay. So, why was Wendy Testaburger working in a shit hole, when she had the highest grades in class? Because she loved Bebe, and that's what mattered.

* * *

"Do you love me?" the blonde asked. The brunette sighed and looked away. The blonde had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were red from crying. He looked at his lap and started to cry, silently. The brunette put a hand on the blonde's back and nodded.

"Yea. I do love you. Now, you little fag, stop crying and wash your face. You're gonna make me cry too." The blonde smiled and nodded. He walked towards the bathroom. The brunette sighed and smiled. What was he going to do with that lil' spaz? He looked at the blonde's journal. It had a heart inside of it that said '_Cartman and Butters are fags!'_ He chuckled. He was so going to get revenge on that pussy and on the jew. He swore he would.

* * *

Kyle stared at the coffin. The dead person seemed to stare back at him, just that he had his eyes closed. Why did this happen? He kept asking himself. Was it something he did? No, it wasn't. The doctors said he was ok just two weeks ago. So, why did he leave the house and commit suicide? He was only 14. Fucking doctors. They don't understand depression, but then again, he didn't know why he got depressed. Was it the divorce? No, it wasn't. Was he a bad mother-figure? No, he said he loved his 'mama'. So, what was it? Ah, he remembered. the bullies at school. Stan put a hand on his ex-husband.

"I'm leaving. They're closing the doors soon, Kyle. Let's go, I'll drive you home." He said. Kyle just stood up and followed Stan. He looked back for an instant and muttered a small goodbye to his dead son.

Michael Marsh Broflovski. 14 years old. Cut his veins in an alleyway. Dead.

* * *

Kenny sighed. He knew his friends were going througha hard life, but heck, why was he on paradise each fucking night? Girls sucked his cock and he fucked different asses each night. How he wished he could see his friends smile like him too.

* * *

Tweek was working at the family business as always. Coffee that drived him mad and customers that got unhappy. Craig caem to visit now and then, so why was he even worrying? Oh right, he was engaged to someone that wasn't Craig. Oh. Umm, what's actually happening?

* * *

**I think I'm really continuing. Seriously. This is pure awesome. LUL WUT? Oh fuck me. REAL HARD LOL. R & R, no flames. Constructive criticism accepted. (If you flame me, I block you or flame one of your stories. ta-da~!)**


End file.
